You'll be
by FireAtWill52
Summary: Sad Remus fic... his p.o.v about life before he lost his brother's... To Faith Hill's 'There you'll be.'


A/N: Hope you enjoy this... you will if you like angst! Sad little Remus fic... his vies on life as the only Marauder left...

Lyrics to Faith Hill's 'There you'll be.'

Please R&R, Luv ya!

FireAtWill52.

You'll be:

Remus Jonathan Lupin sat cross-legged at the base of the Beech tree next to the Great Lake, on the sloping Hogwart's grounds. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree, and cast his mind back, to memories that sent both waves of boundless joy and unfathomable pain racing through him. He was all alone, the last Marauder. And oh how it hurt.

_When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cos I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life.  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me._

He remembered the day they'd first became the Marauders. They'd been sitting under this very tree, and Remus recalled the memory with a pained smile. James and Sirius had been arguing about how best to sneak their ways onto the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. They, along with Remus and Peter, had devised the perfect plan... Unfortunately none of them had a broom. The plan was a flop, but from then on, they continued, in that sense; mischief making had been the best part of their lives at Hogwart's. It was what made them the Marauders; Sirius; with his easy smile and brilliant strategies, James; with his unruly hair, the Master of stealth, Peter; with his eyes shining in admiration for his three best friends...

_In my dreams I'll always see your soul above the sky  
In my heart, there always be a place for you for all my life.  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be._

He remembered the day James had first laid eyes upon Lily Evans. They'd been sitting under this very tree. James had been boasting his top marks in transfiguration, when he'd suddenly halted in the middle of what he'd been saying. His eyes went wide, and his mouth hung open and he seemed to be solely focused on the group of girls walking past, though Remus deduced pretty quickly that he was staring at Lily. Lily... the girl who'd stolen their best friend's heart... how they'd all loved her. Not in the same way James had, naturally, but in their own ways. Peter adored her, Sirius treasured her, and to Remus she was closer than a sister. She was the only girl in the school they deemed good enough for Prongs, and she was the only girl in the school he'd ever had eyes for. The day that Lily had finally agreed to go on a date with James was one Remus would never forget. Sirius jumped on James, and they went rolling down the bank and into the lake with a splash. Peter had jumped around and clapped and cheered...

_Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all  
The strength you gave to me.  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me._

He remembered the day James had informed them he was going to propose to Lily. They'd been sitting under this very tree. He'd been acting weird all week. Finally, after much coaxing and begging, and even a punch to the shoulder from Sirius, he produced a small box from his pocket and handed it over. Peter started squealing like a girl. Sirius started laughing, and was unable to stop for about twenty minutes. While Sirius was rolling around in helpless laughter at their feet, and Peter skipped around them in circles chanting "Prongs and Lily! Prongs and Lily!" over and over, Remus watched James's face. He was gazing down at the ring, a small smile on his face. He glanced up, and met Remus's gaze, and he blushed. Remus reached out and hugged his friend for a long moment, and then he'd pulled away, and pushed him in the direction of Lily, who was standing with a group of friends, watching in amusement as Peter pranced around and Sirius stared choking because he was laughing so hard. James had glanced back at Remus for a moment, eyes wide with fright. Remus nodded encouragingly, and James slowly made his way towards his future wife...

_In my dreams I'll always see your soul above the sky  
In my heart, there always be a place for you for all my life.  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be._

Remus remembered the day that Sirius had learned of his brother's death. They'd been sitting under this very tree. They'd graduated 4 years ago... but they came back regularly. They loved Hogwart's so much; James often brought little Harry along too, even though he was only a few months old. Sirius had been quiet all day. Naturally, they'd been very worried. When he finally decided to tell them, he closed his eyes, and whispered that his brother had been killed by Voldemort's followers, even though Regulus had been a Death Eater himself. Peter went pale and started shaking. James dropped to the ground, eyes wide in shock. He held Harry close to him, and trailed his fingers over his wedding band. Remus stepped forward, and put his arms around his friend. Sirius didn't cry, just clenched his eyes tightly and whispered "that bastard, that bastard, that bastard... I'll make him pay, Remus. I'm going to make him pay, if it's the last thing I ever do..." again and again...

_'Cos I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me, you were right there for me  
For always._

He remembered the day they'd told him James was dead, and Sirius had killed Peter, and little Harry was an orphan. Remus's heart had felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. Maybe it was; he couldn't remember... it hurt so much. Oh, yes, he remembered that day. He'd been sitting under this very tree. His life came to an end that day. He'd lost his brothers... his dearest brothers without whom he could not survive... and god it hurt _so much. _He was the last Marauder... and it was the most heartbreaking, terrible, hellish moment of his entire life...

_In my dreams I'll always see your soul above the sky  
In my heart, there always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me..._

And Remus cried.

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be._

Fin.

Hope you guys enjoyed... I wanted to add the day when Harry was born, but I ran out of room :( Please Review and tell me what you thought... you know you want to... Luv ya, FireAtWill52 :)


End file.
